


Ten Things I Loved About Keith (In No Particular Order)

by Carmailo



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, No Angst, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: There were many things that Lance loved about Keith. So he makes a list of the first ten things he can think of.





	Ten Things I Loved About Keith (In No Particular Order)

* * *

**ONE:  
_His Smile_**

* * *

Like when the sun spills over the horizon, and it throws light over everything.

Like the seeing someone you’d missed after a long while apart.

Like watching a monotone video _bloom_ into color.

That was Keith’s smile.

And though it was beautiful to look at, I loved it even more because it meant he was happy.

I’ll keep smiling for him.

* * *

**TWO:  
_His Red Jacket_**

* * *

The one he used to wear, back when we were just kids.

Cut off by his waist, collar always flipped up like he didn’t care what you thought.

Because he didn’t.

That was the thing; Keith didn’t care what you thought.

I really loved that.

I’ll leave my own jacket folded next to his.

* * *

**THREE:  
_His Smell_**

* * *

I don’t know how to identify it.

Not like pine trees or iron or sandalwood.

Sweet, yet with a sharp edge.

Like vanilla, only not.

I don’t care what it’s called. I loved it.

It smelled like _Keith,_ and that’s more than enough.

It’s still caught on our furniture.

* * *

**FOUR:  
_His [Stupid] Mullet_**

* * *

I lied every time I said I hated it.

Well, not really, since I hate mullets.

But it looked nice on him, so I usually let it slide.

I liked to make him flustered by tugging on his fringe.

* * *

**FIVE:  
_His Eyes_**

* * *

Mostly because they were purple.

Unnatural.

Unique, like him, because there was no human or Galra with the same shade.

There was definitely no creature in the universe whose eyes sparkled like that.

He once told me he thought my eyes were nicer.

* * *

**SIX:  
_His Voice_**

* * *

It was never actually as low as he tried to make it.

In fact, I once convinced him to shatter a glass with it.

It worked.

But the actual tone it held was rich, and deep, and thin, and light.

All at once.

I loved that.

Mostly, I liked our voices together.

* * *

**SEVEN:  
_His Kisses_**

* * *

Some sloppy, some eager, but most perfect.

They were never the same.

Not once, ever.

I loved them. Each and every single one.

Even the messy ones.

* * *

**EIGHT:  
_His Love_**

* * *

Warmer than a heated blanket, cup of cocoa, comfy sweater, and warm fire on a night winter evening.

Cooler than a glass of iced water in a chilled glass after a cold shower that left you shivering on a hot summer day.

Just right for every day.

Just right, no matter the weather.

Even now, with his side of the bed cold, it’s been keeping me warm.

* * *

**NINE:  
_His [Now Still] Heartbeat_**

* * *

Strong, and always loud against my ear on his chest.

Perpetual.

Never without fail.

Until it was.

Mine kept beating.

* * *

**TEN:  
_Him._**

* * *

His smile, his red jacket, his smell, his mullet, his eyes, his voice, his kisses, his love, his heart...

_Him._

I loved those ten things.

And everything else I didn’t think of.

_Everything._

I loved Keith.

And as such, I will bid him farewell.

I'll wait until we’re reunited, no matter how long it takes. I will live in memory of him.

Because I loved him.

Because I still do.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be fluffy, and then I gave it a bit of a bittersweet twist.
> 
> Keith and Lance eventually, after Voltron, get married, have a family, and grow old together.
> 
> Keith, in his age, grows sick, and so they spend as much time together before his time is up.
> 
> Once it is, Lance does not cry. Because it'll be his turn soon, and he has all the things he loved and memorized about Keith to keep him company.
> 
> \--  
> So, I still have 3 exams this week, rip me, let's write some fics amiright
> 
> low-key edited but can't focus since my sleep-deprivation from the last 10 months is catching up to me (my insomnia: FUCK U SLEEP), and it's, what time? Exactly 1:59 AM.
> 
> I've gotten so much support from my other two Klance works, and I am OVER THE MOON. THANK YOU ALL!!
> 
> I feel like doing a piece involving Lotor soon... maybe, we'll see ;)
> 
> [my yt](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBJeiKDT4seBVLv52mG_k0A) has a few y!!!oI edits and a Voltron one if you wanna check dat out
> 
> And, ofc, [my Tumblr](https://www.carmailo.tumblr.com/) always has stuff (mostly yoi and vld) being reblogged lmao////
> 
> OK BYE


End file.
